


Flamma

by Lady_Pyrien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fighting, Gladiator!AU, M/M, Sexual Themes, Violence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Pyrien/pseuds/Lady_Pyrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding each other as children, the emperor's son Lovino and a young merchant's son Antonio become best friends. Just as love begins to blossom, the two are torn from each other and fate seems particularly cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lovino looked up into the bright green eyes belonging to the boy before him. The young boy jumped up and blinked slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off the stranger. "W-who are you…?" he asked in Greek.

The other boy looked at him and smiled, "Antonio." He returned, his Greek a bit flawed but understandable. The clothes he wore suggested his was well off but not from Rome itself. Maybe an area owned by his father. "Who are you?" he said, a slight accent in his voice. Lovino still couldn't determine exactly where he was from.

"Gaius Aemilius Lovino Maximianus." Lovino said, holding his head high, as his father had taught him.

Antonio blinked, "Oh! You must be the emperor's son… I have heard a lot about you…"

Lovino flushed and glared, "What do you want‽" he demanded, honestly quite afraid now.

"Nothing, really~ Maybe you'd like to come play?"

It was the first time Lovino had ever been asked to play with anyone. Of course the poor child thought it a trick and ran off to find his father, who was most likely in the thermae.

It was also the first time Lovino spoke to Antonio. It wouldn't be days later until he attended a party with his father. He saw the men and women happily talking while the other children – including his brother – were off playing warriors and fighting. He spotted the young boy and frowned. However, since he was here, he couldn't be all bad, could he? He looked up at his father before scurrying over to a pillar to peek out and watch Antonio.

Antonio seemed content, standing next to what looked like his parents and older brother. He licked his lips and glanced around at the others in the room. None of them seemed interested in what he was doing. He sighed in relief and looked back, but his eyes widened slightly when Antonio was gone from the spot. He moved a bit to get a better look. Sure enough, Antonio was gone.

Lovino felt a tap on his shoulder and he yelped, spinning around, only to find himself face to face with the boy he'd been looking for.

"What are you doing behind here…?" Antonio asked, confusion laden in his voice, "It can't be very fun… oh! Maybe you know a fun game you can play behind the pillar!"

Lovino backed up a bit, cheeks red, "Leave me alone!"

"Aww, but you look so lonely back here… let's go play!" he grabbed the young royal's hand and pulled him outside with the other children. Lovino pulled at him, but failed to get the other to let him go.

Once they were outside, Antonio looked around and smiled. "What would you like to play?" he asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone…"

Antonio frowned and pulled Lovino over to a large tree and sat down underneath it. Lovino frowned, "What are you doing…?"

"Nothing~ that's what you wanted…" he pulled him down to sit beside him.

Lovino didn't say anything as the two sat together in silence. After a short while, Antonio became talkative and Lovino learned a lot. His favorite food was bread dipped in olive oil and he was from Hispania. He had an older brother, named Dimas, his parents were well off, being merchants. He wore beautiful clothing and obviously went to the thermae often. He smelled of strange exotic spices and light oil.

Lovino began to feel safe in his presence. It was by the end of the night, Lovino allowed him to call him by his favored name.

Before then, Lovino never considered anyone his friend, not even his younger brothers. He didn't care much for being with people who may wish him harm. Even children seemed dangerous to the small child, who wore skepticism and caution like a thick blanket, but Antonio had found the weak thread and tore it, allowing him to slip in.

It was nice… he leaned against Antonio and closed his eyes, letting himself be comforted knowing the other would never hurt him. He would never use him.

When the party ended, the people were left to their drunkenness, or left to seek shelters.

Lovino walked to his room and lied down on the bed, a soft, rare smile on his face, eager for the next day where Antonio promised they would spend some time together and play along the streets.

When morning finally came, Lovino got up and had a bit of breakfast before heading out to meet up with Antonio.

The two spent weeks together until Antonio's family had to go back. It was a sad farewell, but Antonio let him know they would return upon the next selling season. He kissed his cheeks and headed off to his own.

As promised, Antonio returned a year later to spent the month in Rome with his family as they sold off their goods and partied and played. Lovino remembered him well. He still smelled of strange spices and oils.

Once again, they spent the time, laughing and playing, talking and bathing in serene joy.

With each passing day, Lovino grew closer and closed with Antonio. With each passing year, Lovino grew more into a man and less a child. And with becoming a man, there were newer emotions to explore and hormones to fuel decisions.

He stood in his room and grinned to himself. His eyes traveled over the body he'd spent months working on. He had lightly defined muscles and he was pleased with them. He would be joining the military soon, eager to serve his time with the men he would come to rule. It was his duty as a Roman man, no matter who his father was and he was glad to serve.

He jumped when a familiar voice sounded behind him. "Well," the accented Latin voice spoke, "If I'd known I would be given this kind of welcome…"

Lovino spun around and felt his cheeks go red as he grabbed his tunic and pulled it over his head to cover himself, "Antonio, you bastard!"

Antonio, now tall and handsome beyond comparison, walked further into the room and pulled Lovino into a tight hug, "I've missed you~" he smiled.

Lovino hugged him back, "And I've missed you… now make yourself useful and grab that cloth over there.."

Antonio could only laugh and do as he'd asked.

The emperor's son looked Antonio over. He had a jaw that squared off in near perfect and his arms more far more defined than Lovino's own. The Roman born rubbed his arm in shame. Bright green eyes and a sunshine smile only furthered the other man's beauty. Lovino found himself lost and unable to comprehend a word Antonio was saying.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I forgot about something… anyway, you were saying?" he asked as he wrapped the toga around his body and smoothed the richly colored fabric down.

"I was saying, later today, I wanted to go with you and bathe. My parents are going with another family and I wanted to bring you…"

Lovino shifted a bit. A chance to see this newly sculpted body up close…? How could he say no…? "I suppose I can go keep you company." He said, shifting a bit, "But only if you promise to go to the games with me tomorrow in the arena. I hear Priscus is going to be fighting and I do not want to miss that…"

"Oh, I've heard of him… of course, I'll go with you~" Antonio smiled, sending Lovino's heart fluttering. Why did he have to be so tantalizing with his smile? Lovino walked with Antonio to the door, where they slipped on their outside sandals and began walking through the streets.

"You know, I heard that you're joining the military?" Antonio hummed, glancing at Lovino.

Lovino nodded, "Yeah… I want to get it out of the way now, serve my people and let them know I am for them…"

Antonio chuckled, "No matter what, you will be loved… Rome will be honored to have you as emperor and Italy will flourish under your rule, as will the land you will own."

"You really think so?" he asked, looking up at him.

"I know so…" Antonio looked at him, "You're strong and brave and smart and funny…"

Lovino let a smile grace his lips as he nodded, "Thank you Antonio… that is what I needed to hear…" the two spent the remainder of the afternoon, catching up.

By the time they had gone to the bath house, Lovino was already that much more lost in Antonio's smile and rich scent. Lovino got one of his slaves to bring along his bathing supplies as they headed to the thermae with Antonio's family. The large building was filled with many laughed men and women, going about their bathing.

Antonio walked into one of the smaller rooms to strip his clothing and prepare to go into the massage room.

Lovino bit the inside of his cheek, letting his eyes wander down the flawless skin with the lightly rippling muscles beneath. He resisted the urge to pull Antonio down and cover his body with hot kisses and make the other moan his name.

He turned away and began pulling away his own clothing, not noticing the hungry stare from Antonio. The two moved into the next room to get a deep relaxing massage and enjoyed the lightly scented oils being rubbed into their skin.

Lovino looked over, "Antonio, tomorrow, dress your best. I'm unsure if you've ever been to the arena, but for a gladiator of this prestige, you should look your best."

Antonio just grunted and nodded, "okay…"

Once they were done, they went to sit in the heated bath. Lovino sat on the edge, a thin cloth covering his lap as he leaned back and let the heat relax him further. He loved this place and would often come twice a day, sometimes not even leaving at all.

Antonio happily talked with his parents about this and that and let Lovino just relax and listen as the spoke.

When the evening came to an end, Lovino let Antonio walk him home. "That was one of the best nights I've ever had in a thermae. Usually I go alone or with my stupid little brothers… They make such a mess…"

Antonio chuckled and leaned against Lovino's wall, "You know, you have changed quite a bit since last year…"

Lovino raised his brow as the slave who had helped him set up his bed for sleeping. "Oh? What do you mean?" he was secretly hoping Antonio had noticed his muscle!

"Taller… the baby fat is all gone now…" he walked a bit closer as Lovino stood upright to face him, a slight frown and blush on his cheeks. "Your eyes are a bit more wise… your much bigger in the arms and chest…" he said, gently brushing his fingers over Lovino's exposed arm.

Lovino swallowed, "Happens…" he said softly, his words slightly shaky as his eyes roamed down Antonio's face to his lips. He'd shared plenty of kisses with nice young men and women, but never had he wanted to kiss anyone more than Antonio.

The rich scent of Antonio hit his nose and he was lost as his eyes trailed back up to lock with Antonio's.

He hadn't even realized it had happened until halfway. His mind had blanked the moment Antonio's lips had met his.

Antonio laced his fingers in Lovino's hair as he kissed him softly at first, but gradually deepening the kiss.

Lovino trembled lightly, his stomach doing flips as his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly, urging Antonio to slide his hands down his side, letting the toga fall, leaving Lovino in just his tunic.

The man originally from Hispania, let his hands come to rest on Lovino's hips.

Breaking the kiss, Lovino panted softly, "Antonio…?"

Antonio nibbled Lovino's jaw, "The moment I saw you again, I knew I had to have you… you have no idea how I feel about you and it pains me to keep it bottled up. I needed to feel your lips against mine… I needed to feel your body against mine… Lovino, I want to please you and earn your affections for me… I want to call you mine…"

Lovino trembled and was unable to form clear thoughts as he started at Antonio with slightly wide, yet hazy eyes. He nodded, finally finding his answer. "Yes… I feel the same way…" he whispered softly. He pulled Antonio into another kiss, groaning softly as the feeling of perfection, satisfaction, wonderful completion.

Antonio kissed him back and led him back to his bed. He pushed him down into the sheets and kissed him a bit more feverishly now.

Lovino whimpered softly and ran his hands up Antonio's clothed chest and tugged at the fabric, quickly leaving Antonio's torso bare. He broke their kiss to attach his lips to the man's chest. He bit suckled and nipped, but moaned out loud when Antonio's hand slid up his tunic to grip his member, slightly hardened from the intimate activities.

Antonio groaned softly and unbuckled Lovino's belt and tossed it aside. Just after, he pulled away the tunic, leaving Lovino bare except his subligaculum. Lovino flushed dark red and Antonio leaned down to kiss him again.

He began rubbing his palm against his hardening member again and pulled away at the remaining fabric, leaving Lovino naked. Antonio groaned, "Beautiful…" he whispered, leaning down to take the tip of Lovino's member into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around gently and pulled back up to pull off the last of his clothing.

Lovino stared at the body he'd spent all night admiring and couldn't wait until they became one, which brought up a fear of his. He saw the determined look in Antonio's eyes. He knew Antonio would take him and not the other way around. He probably wouldn't be able to change that fact… but it scared him because he just couldn't be caught like that…

Antonio broke his thoughts with another earth shattering kiss. Lovino almost didn't notice Antonio dip his fingers in the leftover olive oil on his bedside table.

He gasped, feeling Antonio's thick fingers enter him one by one, causing the Roman to tense up.

"Ah!" Lovino hissed.

Antonio gently rocked his fingers, "Lovino, you need to relax…" he said softly.

Lovino let out a shaky breath and calmed down. The process seemed to be taking forever, but Antonio didn't want to hurt Lovino so went slow and took his time to not make Lovino regret this.

Only moment later, Lovino was no logner calm as Antonio began to push his dick into him. It felt like he was ripping in two. He began beating his fists into Antonio's chest, tears streaking his face, "Damn it bastard!" he hissed angrily, "I'm higher up than you! I should be on top!" he choked out.

Antonio came to rest once he was fully sheathed in him, "Maybe later, but you should relax…" he whispered, soothingly. He stroked his hair and laid gentle kissed to his skin, "I promise it will feel good soon."

As he'd promised, both men were entangled in each other, grunting and moaning softly as pleasure coursed through their veins, building up in their lower bellies. Lovino writhed beneath Antonio as the other filled him with his cock over and over. He bit his lip hard and whimpered, "Fuck!" he gasped, releasing.

Antonio was not long behind.

Lovino smiled softly and watched the other wash them up. "We can't tell anyone, can we…?" Antonio asked, knocking Lovino's smile right off.

"No… especially since you had to be an ass as top me." He muttered, "I'm supposed to be finding a wife… what woman is going to want a man who's not even been in the military and has had another man's dick in his ass. You can forget it… Just … until I have a wife at my side, we have to keep this a secret…"

Antonio nodded and kissed his neck, "Alright… then I'll see you tomorrow at the arena…" they two shared a final passionate kiss before Antonio gathered his clothes, dressed and quickly left to his family's temporary home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter deals with slavery and punishments. i did a bit of research and found that they are treated rather brutally in mining, milling and various other places like this. I apologize now for anything that may come off offensive, but this is the story.

The following morning, Lovino found himself donning a toga fit for attending the arena to see Priscus fight. Lovino had a thing for watching the gladiators. He loved watching those muscles bulge and swing around a sword and shield. He loved the sweat. He loved the scars. He loved the excitement. He loved it.

He pulled his sandals on and walked with his two brothers to the amphitheater to meet up with their father. Walking in, he saw women speaking softly with husbands and brothers before heading up to their seats as the games would begin soon. Lovino looked around for his special friend and grinned when he saw him.

Antonio smiled and walked over, "Well, well~ I thought I'd find you here~" he sat beside him.

"Shut up.." Lovino chuckled softly, "it's about to begin."

Sure enough, the entertainment began. It started with an exotic creature Lovino loved to look at. It was beautiful and had a mighty roar. There were three men in the center of the arena. The looked at the lion with wide eyes. The creature stared back with a hungry gaze. The crowd cheered and the lion seemed a tad intimidated, but its starvation won over and the creature began tearing the men apart.

The crowds roared with excitement. It wasn't every day you saw men torn apart by exotic beasts from Africa.

Soon, the stands were completely silent, captivated by the final moments of the day when Priscus walked out. The moment he raised his blade, the crowd erupted in cheers for the man. Women could be heard cheering him on and the men eagerly awaited when he'd take his blade to another well-known gladiator.

The referee let the match begin and Lovino sat on the edge of his seat, watching the two men battle it out. Swords clanged together, hit shields and even the arm of whichever wasn't expecting it.

Lovino let out a shaky breath, biting his lower lip as the well renowned gladiator rose from the battle victorious when he downed the other man with a well-placed blow to his sword, knowing it clean across the arena. Priscus held his sword to the other man's throat and Aemilius stood up to declare the man as winner, but also to present him with his freedom.

Priscus happily accepted his freedom and walked from the arena to get his wounds taken care of before he used his earnings to find himself a home and make a life for himself.

Lovino groaned to himself, "Perfect fight to end all fights, wouldn't you say, Antonio?" he asked, looking over at the obviously jealous man. "What…?"

Antonio looked at him, "you were practically drooling over him…"

"So‽" Lovino huffed, "That's what he's there for…"

Antonio rolled his eyes and got up to leave. If he'd have known Lovino would have gotten that excited over the gladiator, he wouldn't have come along with him.

"What the…?" Lovino jumped up and ran after him, "What's your damn problem?"

"Just the fact you invited me to this thing only to turn around and practically touch yourself to watch two men pointlessly beat eachother up."

"It's not pointless…" Lovino kissed.

Antonio huffed and crossed his arms, "Oh, it's not, is it? You just watched two slaves beat each other up. It didn't benefit you in any way, if fact neither of those men are going to sleep with you and help you with your little problem. They aren't soldiers, they are nothing to you except two men. And here you are acting like I have no right to be upset with you because you've practically got your hand on your cock for them."

"You know what, you can go fuck yourself." Lovino hissed, stomping off, though he felt a bit guilty. He had invited Antonio to have a good time, not to watch him ogle someone else.

However, his pride was one of his mortal enemies and wouldn't let him admit he was wrong or let him say sorry.

Antonio huffed and walked to his own home. He felt bad because he knew Lovino didn't mean to be rude and he knew they weren't even supposed to be public about their relations. He sighed and turned to go find Lovino.

He finally found the Roman sitting beside a small statue staring at the ground and rubbing his barefoot into the dirt.

"That's not very clean, is it…?" Antonio asked softly, a smile on his face.

Lovino jumped and looked up. He turned away, "What do you care…?"

"I care a lot… I'm sorry…" he said softly.

Lovino looked back up at him, "Y-you'd better be…" he said, but Antonio knew it was just his way of apologizing. They shared a warm hug, Antonio holding his little Roman close to him.

The rest of the night, they spent in Antonio's home, happily talking to one another and cuddling.

The days seemed to slip by, spent in secret bliss. They carefully mapped out their days and hid well their nights.

Lovino sat at the table one morning, nibbling his bread.

"Ah, son, there you are…" Aemilius said, sitting down beside him, "Have you given any thought to a wife yet? I know plenty of daughters of generals and other officials who would be dying to make your acquaintance…"

Lovino blinked and looked at him, almost unaware of what he'd said, "oh, uh… well, actually I've been so busy, it completely slipped my mind…" he said, looking down. It was mostly the truth. The more he spent with Antonio, the more he didn't want a regular old union. He didn't really want a wife.

"Well, you've still got plenty of time~" the man smiled, looking up as a slave brought Antonio in.

The younger Roman's face lit up eagerly and he jumped up, "See you, dad~" he said, laughing as he left with Antonio.

Aemilius frowned lightly. He easily recognized the look in Lovino's eyes. He was in love with the merchant's son… Now, in any other situation, this would have been perfectly fine, but he was counting on Lovino for a third generation to take over, as his father had done before him. Was this why Lovino was holding off on marriage…? He sighed. He would talk to him later. He stood up when a slave, eager to please her master, stepped to him and offered a bit of information. You see, when you shadowed your masters almost everywhere, you heard, you saw, you learned. The slaves often knew much more than the people of the house.

With this new information, Aemilius felt his blood boiling. He had to do something.

Antonio cupped Lovino's cheek and kissed him softly, "We're leaving in the morning… as soon as the sun's up… I won't have time to say goodbye…" he said softly, "Will you still love me when I come back~?" the Spaniard asked.

Lovino snorted, "We'll see when you bring me back a gift suited to my tastes~" he teased, nipping Antonio's lower lip.

Antonio kissed him again and pushed him down onto the bedding as they laid together one more time before Lovino would have to return home.

This time was slower, more passionate. Antonio slowly entered Lovino, leaving him breathless as they reached climax together, unnoticed eyes watching to report back to Aemilius to make sure the slave's words were founded and not out of spite.

Antonio held Lovino for a while after, "I'll miss you…" he whispered against his neck, "I'll miss holding you… I can't wait for the time I get to come back…"

Lovino grunted softly and nodded, "Me neither…" he said, making lazy circles on Antonio's strong, flawless arm. He kissed the tanned skin and stretched, before getting up to pull his clothing back on to head home. They shared one last good bye kiss before Lovino darted into the streets.

He returned home, a dazed smile on his face, unaware of the anger in his father's eyes as he sat down for the large dinner he shared with the family.

Antonio began packing his things so they could head home in the morning. He heard a crash in the kitchen and jumped up, "Mama?" he called, walking into the room to see Roman soldiers grabbing up his mother and father. With eyes wide, he looked at them as they approached him. There was more crashing heard from the halls as his brother fought against them.

"What's going on…?" Antonio asked, cold fear gripping his heart as he was pulled into their custody.

"By order of his imperial highness, Emperor Gaius Aemilius Maximus, this family is being sentenced to slavery for the crimes the youngest son has committed against him. While not seen as treason, it's high enough to warrant arrest and stripping of freedom." The head of the group of soldiers said.

Antonio felt woozy, his world becoming a mass of confusion, "W-what crimes‽ I didn't do anything wrong!" he pleaded, "Can't I plead my case‽"

"The emperor wants this dealt with quietly and quickly. There will be no trials." He said, dragging the four of them out to a wagon and forcing them inside.

Antonio stared at his shaky hands, "I… I didn't do anything wrong…"

He looked up to his family, who were just as confused, knowing their younger son could never actually hurt someone or commit crimes warranting such a punishment…

As they were taken far away, Antonio couldn't help but feel sad. Would Lovino know what became of him…? He hoped he would be able to return to him soon…

After a few hours of traveling, the family was brought to a large quarry where most of the slave were captured from enemies of Rome. They wore rags that Antonio would never even think to put on and chipped away large portions of the stone to be used to build Rome's homes and buildings.

They were forced from the wagon and pushed to be determined where they would work. Antonio's mother was forced off to help carry the stones while his father was taken to push carts and Antonio and his brother found themselves placed in mining.

Antonio trembled, "I…" he whispered, but couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Dimas looked at him, "Don't you dare start blaming yourself. Even I know you're far too goody two shoes to do anything wrong…" he said, "This'll be cleared up in no time…"

Antonio nodded, "Okay…" he picked up the tools they'd given him and began hammering away at the stone walls as his brother was doing, knowing he would be whipped or punished otherwise.

Sweat poured down his face by the end of the day and he was exhausted. Blisters covered his hands and he trembled lightly as he leaned against the wall as the other slaves ate. His brother sat beside him, "This is such bullshit…" he muttered, "I mean, what the hell did we even do‽"

The younger brother could only shake his head, "I don't know…" he tore the cloth of his clothing to wrap his hands up, flinching because the clothing was expensive and was already covered in a thin layer of dirt.

Dimas' own clothing were dirty as well. There was even a tear where it had caught on a passing cart he'd stepped too close to.

They sat in silence and ate what was given to them, far too tired and hungry to protest. With that, the two brothers fell asleep, hoping and praying that they would wake up and this will have been a night mare, or perhaps the emperor would realize he had accused the wrong man.

Antonio woke to the disappointing view of the slave beside him. He closed his eyes again and got up as a man came in to wake them for a quick meal before they would return to work.

Antonio's arms and legs were sore and throbbing every time he moved. His hands were sore and tender from blistering and he winced every time he had to pick something up.

However, as they marched out into the dawn to work, no one came to say 'You've got the wrong man.'.

Antonio glared at the tools in his hand as he slowly mulled over the possibilities. He'd not stolen anything, he'd not committed treason. He'd not even insulted anyone. However, he had slept with Lovino. He'd fallen in love with Lovino. Had the emperor found out? That was the only thing he could honestly think of that might anger the man, especially to find out Lovino had been the one to receive.

He gripped the tools tighter, anger starting to bubble up. He growled to himself.

"Careful you don't bust…" Dimas said, throwing another rock into a woven basket to be dumped into a cart.

"I'm angry…" Antonio muttered, "The only possible thing I can think of that might upset that old bastard is the fact I'm close to his eldest son! And to ignore Lovino's thoughts and feelings just to spite me… to put my entire family in this place just to—" he cried out as a loud resounding crack sounded out.

Pain filled Antonio's senses. "Get back to work!" the guard snapped.

Dimas stared, "Antonio‽"

Antonio loud crack resonated through the stone walls that encircled them, "You too! I don't want to see either of you stopping again!"

Dimas trembled and immediately got back to work as he muttered about 'these stupid Romans'.

The younger brother shakily began doing the same, the punishment not making anything better. He was angrier than before. He wanted to see Aemilius and yell at him…

He slammed the hammed down on his hand and yelped out in pain, "Fuck!" he roared, shaking his hand, "This just keeps getting better and better!" he got back to working, trying to ignore the aching muscles and throbbing pain in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio stared down at his hands, guilt coursing through his body as he heard the guards digging the grave. It was his fault. If only he'd been more careful. Aemilius wouldn't have found out about them. Or maybe if he'd just not done what the man accused him of… he wouldn't be watching his mother be tossed into a shallow grave.

Dimas, beside him, clenched his fists, jaw tight. They'd worked their mother to death. The woman who always smiled for everyone and never did anything wrong, and she was gone.

Once they could no longer see her wrapped up body, they were forced to get back to work, only allotted that small amount of time to mourn.

Antonio wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to destroy things… but he just couldn't. Not only would he be punished for such a display, but he just couldn't find it in himself to give them that satisfaction. To let them know they were breaking him, slowly, but surely.

He chipped away at the rocks and let this harden him over just a little more.

It had been maybe three months since they were forced into this life, forced into slavery to appease some high and mighty bastard, sitting at a table, stuffing his face.

Antonio wiped his brow and continued working.

When the day was over, he slipped over to the food serving and winced, glancing at the broken look on his father's face. How could he ever manage to muster up a decent apology to the man? How could dare even lay his eyes on him.

He sighed and turned away to grab his food. He heard a shout and turned around to see Dimas trying to wrangle their father back as the man walked over to one of the guards watching over them. He threw a rock at him and started yelling, "It's your fault!" he shouted at the Roman man, "You let her die!"

The guard drew his sword and Dimas shouted for their father to stop. Antonio felt his heart sinking, "Dad stop!" he joined in with his brother, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

The man refused to listen and shoved Dimas away and picked up another rock. He hurled it, hitting the breast plate of the other man.

The guard growled, "You're walking a thin line!" he warned.

Another rock, then another. Dimas tried to grab his arm again, but it was too late.

Blood splattered out across the soil as the guard defended himself. Their father choked out and dropped to his knees. As he fell, he stared out at the graves where they were tossed upon their deaths. A soft smile graced the man's lips as the light faded from his eyes. He'd wanted to die… wanted to join his wife in death.

Antonio trembled, clutching the bowl in his hands, his appetite completely gone now. Who could even think of eating…? "Dad…."

Dimas dropped down and started yelling at the dead man, "Why did you do it‽ How could you leave us alone‽ Why?"

They tore him away and had a few slaves clean up the body and prep him for a burial.

Antonio handed his bowl off to another slave and silently walked to their sleeping quarters and lied down to sleep. However, sleep evaded the poor man. He stared at the walls around him, long after everyone else was asleep.

Tears still refused to fall. Overnight, they'd become orphaned. Dimas was all he had left but he knew… he just knew the elder brother blamed him. He blamed himself. He knew everyone around him looked at him and saw the guilt and the shame written on his face.

The next morning found Antonio groggy and irritated. He refused to even acknowledge his brother, in fear that he would see hatred in his eyes. Hatred, anger, blame.

Antonio felt numb. He didn't care of the sweat pouring down his face or the blisters on his calloused fingers. He just didn't care anymore. He couldn't find it in himself to even try.

The guards shouted some things that he almost missed, had Dimas not elbowed him. He looked up.

"I need all able bodied slaves down here, straight and center!" the guard shouted.

Antonio blinked. That was a first… he dropped his tools and wiped his forehead as he followed after his brother towards the line. He stepped into place and watched a cart pull up with a few men inside. They stepped out and began looking over the men. Antonio was confused, but saw a few of the other slaves puff up their chests in an attempt to appear stronger and tougher.

He chose two of them, one of which was Dimas, and pulled them over to the cart.

Antonio's eyes widened. Where were they taking his brother‽ He couldn't lose all of his family at once!

The slave standing beside Antonio grabbed his arm, "Relax… they are here scouting for potential gladiators… He'll get a better life now."

Antonio didn't know if he should be relieved or more upset.

He stole one last look at his brother, before the man was taken off.

Antonio let out a shaky breath. Dimas was tough. He was a fighter. He knew there was very little that could bring the man down. He wished him luck and returned for work.

Despite knowing the other man was still alive and going to receive plenty of wealth and a good life and medical care if he needed it, he couldn't help but feel so lonely. His mother and father were dead, his brother gone off to seek fame and he'd barely spoken a word to anyone else. He began missing Lovino even more. He missed the softness of his skin, the scent of the oils he used to bathe. He missed those gorgeous eyes.

He missed his mother even more. She always knew how to make him feel better, whether it was with freshly baked bread and olive oil or a soft song while she ran her fingers through his hair. Antonio clutched his tools tightly and refused to cry. He let out a shaky breath and continued his work.

As slaves came and slaves went, Antonio took on a vow of silence until he was granted freedom and if he died before then, so be it.

He worked the long hours they gave and grew used to the labor and the blistering. Soon enough, he didn't even get them anymore. He didn't worry too much about trying to prevent it.

The scouts had come back twice more and Antonio would make himself small, so that he wouldn't be seen. He didn't want that life. Even if it meant seeing his brother again.

He was fine where he was.

Lovino counted the days until Antonio's return. He was eager to see the handsome face again, eager to hold him and kiss him and pick up where they left off.

Today would be that day! He chewed his lip nervously and watched the streets for Antonio's family to show once more. However, as the day passed, they didn't show up.

Maybe he was wrong? No, that wouldn't be it… Antonio and his family always showed up on that particular day, often in the morning.

Confused, Lovino spent the rest of the evening, wondering if they were lost or just running late.

The next day and the day after that just brought more confusion and disappointment. He walked to the house and found it was still empty, no one using it, so they hadn't shown up.

Lovino felt his stomach turning in worry. What if something bad had happened…?

His father told him not to worry about it, that he was sure they would show up sooner or later. Yet, they never did. The months melted away and soon, the season was over and Antonio had not come back.

Lovino sighed and hoped for next year. He even wrote to the man, asking him if he was okay.

The letter never reached its destination. Aemilius intercepted it and had a professional forge the Hispanic man's writing and tell Lovino they were never doing trade in Rome again.

When Lovino received the letter, he was heartbroken. He wrote out once more, asking if he would ever see him again, to which his father wrote back in Antonio's writing that he shouldn't count on it.

The young man stared at the letter for ages, tears spilling out onto his cheeks. He's trusted Antonio. Throwing the papyrus away and flopped back on his bed and choked out a sob. How could Antonio do this to him…? He felt so used.

He ate dinner with his father and brothers, but barely touched his food. He stared at the table blankly and poked at the meat.

"You need to eat." Aemilius said with a frown.

Lovino just let out a breath of air and got up to head to his room. He didn't feel like being around anyone.

He really just wanted to waste away in his misery and betrayal.

Antonio watched as the men lined up. He assumed it had been at least two years since they'd first showed up. He stepped forward and stood tall, deciding there was no other way of the quarry.

He'd been thinking and if he became good, really good, he'd be taken to Rome to fight before the emperor and his sons, namely Lovino. He grinned to himself when he was chosen and led to the cart.

They began taking them out to the training school. It was a long journey, but Antonio was glad for the break. He looked around and wondered how long it would take him to reach Rome. That would be his main priority: see Lovino once more before he died.

After a few days, they were brought to the school and taken to be bathed. Antonio relaxed in the heated water, closing his eyes happily. This was one of those things you didn't know you missed so much until you got it again. He washed the dirt and grime from his body and enjoyed a relaxing evening before the training would begin the next day.

He was fed well and slept better than he had in years.

When morning came, they were sent out into the training yard to begin strength training. After working years in the quarry, Antonio had decent stamina and muscle build. This training was nothing to him. Lifts, chin touches, it was easy and he was able to do them with very little problem.

He was able to care for himself a little bit better, in between training, but looking in the mirror, Antonio wondered if Lovino would even recognize him. Eyes that were once filled with life and hope, were now hardened and bitter.

They were surrounded in slightly dark circles and his hair was a mess, slightly longer than he liked it. His skin was darker than it was before, giving off a rich vibe to it. His muscles were more defined and there were silvery fading scars on his back from where he'd been whipped as punishment.

And even if Lovino recognized him, would he even care for him anymore? It had been so long and he was starting to become worried Lovino had forgotten about him…

He didn't let the thoughts crowd his mind too long. It would only bring him down. He had to believe the Roman was waiting for him to come back, waiting for him. And even if Lovino did forget about him, Antonio would die killing Aemilius. He would slay every soldier that tried to stop him. He would see Aemilius blood flow the way he'd seen his mother's silent tears, the way he'd seen his father's blood. He would see that man crumble into the dust before he died.

As it came time to finally pick up the wooden swords used for practicing skill, Antonio was really bad. He'd never used a weapon like this before and it made it difficult to get the hang of, luckily, he caught on quickly, the fear of being rejected hanging over him.

Much time passed and Antonio heard news from all over of other gladiators and how was on top, who was dead and who'd won freedom or been sold off. He was saddened to know Dimas made it far in his career, but died from internal injuries in his eleventh match.

This only fueled the man more to be better that Dimas and to make it to the Roman amphitheaters.

He began working harder to excel and make it through the test which would determine whether or not they would accept him.

He glanced at the man before him and glared as he clenched his fingers tightly around his wooden sword. The play match started and Antonio blocked the first attack with his shield and lunged forward and swung up, tapping the other man across the arm, making him drop the sword he held.

Antonio huffed and jumped down off the beam.

He would most likely be advancing further.

As he thought, he won the second mini fight as well, proving him worthy enough to go through to the real thing.

Within days, Antonio was facing his first real match in some small local arena. He watched as the men he'd grown to know fought their matches, loosing or winning.

With his turn, he stepped out and the referee looked to him for his name after he'd announced the other man's.

Antonio stared at him blankly.

"I asked your name." the man frowned.

Still, Antonio refused to say a word.

Sighing, the man shook his head, "Fine, I'll have to give ya one…" he thought for a moment, "Flamma…" he said, "cause ya ain't deservin' of a proper one and ya eyes give me tha creeps." The man hissed.

Antonio frowned and looked to his opponent. The man was a far more seasoned gladiator, though not well known anywhere but locally. Antonio knew what he was up against and it was massively strong defense. Hard to break through but not impossible.

He couldn't lose this match. He just couldn't.

When they started, he could hear the people chanting his enemy's name and cheering him on. However, he pictured his family cheering for him, Dimas threatening to kill him if he lost. Even Lovino sat on the edge of his seat, biting his lower lip as he watched.

This was more than enough to drive Antonio to bring him down. He jutted forward, letting out a horrible howl of rage and anger as he fought the man, trying to destroy his balance.

The other, true to his nature, masterfully defended against Antonio's attacks. However, Antonio was fast and had raw power and anger and pent up rage behind his attacks, using them to increase his blows and attacks. It was almost as if Antonio's world became silent for everything around him except the voices of his family comforting him.

'My little Antonio, mama loves you~'

'I'm proud of you son, I believe in you'

'Listen up asshole, you don't succeed, I'm going to kill you…'

'I love you, Antonio… don't let me down…'

Before he knew it, he was being shoved back by the referee. He'd won. He stared down at the enemy, who lied on the ground, breathing heavily from the inability to continue blocking Antonio's moves long enough to strike.

Antonio let out a shaky breath and rubbed his face of his sweat and left the arena, everyone cheering 'Flamma'.

This was only the first, but he knew he would see Lovino again.


	4. Moving On

Ever since receiving the heartbreaking letter, Lovino became rather recluse. He hid away in his room at all hours, even sinking as low as begging the slaves to just bring his food to his room. He felt shamed and dirty, used.

It was eating away at him. And while something didn't quite feel right, he'd always been so self-conscious, so unconfident. He believed Antonio truly didn't want him, but only a royal ass to fuck.

Every time he thought about it, it destroyed more and more of his self-confidence. He rarely went to any parties, only going for a short spell to appease his father before returning to his room where no one could see the shame and dirt on his skin. He barely ever attended gladiator matches, too distraught to pay attention to what he once loved most.

It had been about four years since he'd last seen Antonio, since he last felt adored and loved. Four years since Antonio left him in the dust, shattered and broken.

His younger brother poked his head into his room, "Lovi, we should go to the thermae like we used to…" he said softly.

Lovino shook his head and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Lovi, I miss you… dad misses you… it's time you got up and left the house." He walked over and forced Lovino out of the bed and got him dressed in something decent. He pulled the reluctant man outside and towards the bath house.

"You look awful… like you really need a good day of relaxing~" he grinned. In the building, Feliciano was glad his brother didn't put up a fight as he dragged him into the heated baths. Lovino shivered lightly and relaxed in the tub. He leaned back and listened to his brother gossip about what he'd been missing. However, Lovino didn't really listen. His mind wandered back to how betrayed he felt.

They spent the entire day relaxing, getting a massage and eating. Lovino looked at Feliciano, the ever smiling Roman. He could be anywhere he wanted to be and yet he still chose to be there with Lovino, trying to cheer him up.

Lovino threw his arms around Feliciano and choked out a soft sob. He felt wanted, truly wanted, for the first time in four years. They held onto each other for a long while, Lovino making up his mind to finally move on.

The two went home and Lovino ate dinner with his family.

Antonio glared at the ceiling. It had been two years since he'd been a gladiator and he was working his way up to the top. In fact, he had a reputation now. People easily cheered him and others eagerly awaited his failure.

He wouldn't give in. Not until he was done with this mission he was on.

"Alright, Flamma. Tomorrow, after your match, we're heading to Rome."

He nodded, his face stony and blank, but his stomach flipping and turning. He'd see Lovino soon!

The gladiator sat up and stretched and went to bathe and get in some practice before his next match.

Lovino grinned and flirted with beautiful women at the party his father threw. He was expected to marry so he decided to focus on that. One of the women he spoke to revealed she was from the Hispania parts of Roman territory. Lovino blinked and asked her if she knew Antonio and his family.

"Well.." she said softly, "I did know them, yes. They lived close by… but…" she trailed off, "About four years ago, they went missing… they didn't return back home. We assumed their trip went a bit long but they just never came back. My family moved here and they weren't here either."

Lovino felt his stomach sink. Where had they gone, then? He shook his head and thanked her before returning to socializing and talking. He needed to stop thinking of Antonio.

Antonio walked out into the arena and waited for his opponent, the man that stood between him and Rome.

The man was towering and muscly, but nothing Antonio hadn't seen before. Antonio quickly determined where the man's most likely weakness was and as soon as the match started, Antonio rushed at the chance to fell the man, using that weakness against him.

However, the other man seemed fully aware of this weak spot and protected it at all costs. There was no way he was losing tonight. Not to Antonio!

Antonio growled lightly and resorted to his brute strength and determination. Adrenaline coursed through his body. With his belief that Lovino was cheering him on, he had the man on his knees.

Antonio panted softly, sweat beading down his body. He was declared winner and went into the back to get clean.

He was eager for the next day and the week that followed where he'd be in the arena before Lovino and Aemilius.

Lovino found himself sitting on some cushions with a lovely young woman, letting her kiss him sweetly. He held her close and felt her soft lips on his. As much as he told himself not to think of Antonio, he couldn't help but to compare her lips to his. Antonio's were warm, but just the touch held a certain… spice. They lit Lovino ablaze with emotions and made him feel warm.

This woman's were gentler, not as warm and while he felt good, he didn't feel the same. However, he kissed her anyway, letting himself relax and enjoy the moment.

She giggled softly, pulling away, "I should be getting home~" she looked over to her friends before looking back at Lovino, "see you around~?"

He nodded and grinned, "Of course~" he purred, letting her get up and head back over to her friends.

Lovino chuckled softly and grabbed his wine to sip at the liquid. He watched the people and smiled softly to himself.

He got up to go join his brother in the conversation he was having about the games that would be taking place.

"I heard he's a god, unstoppable by anyone." One of the men said.

Another snorted, "He's no god, but he was gifted by one. The power and strength of ten men easily."

"Who?" Lovino asked, sipping his wine.

Feliciano looked up and smiled, "Flamma~" he said.

Lovino raised his brow, "What…?"

"Flamma is this slave turned gladiator who's won every single match in the last two years. He's unbeatable. He has this … way of finding the quickest way to down his enemy and if that doesn't fail, he supposedly doubles in size and crushes the opponent!"

Lovino felt his stomach twist, "I wanna see him play…"

"You're getting your chance!" Feliciano grinned, happy his brother was considering going back to watching games again, "He'll be here this week to play!"

Lovino grinned, "good~" he purred, listening to them paint the gladiator as some hero or god or something amazing. The more they talked, the more Lovino burned to see this man in action.

Antonio cleaned himself up and packed what he would need to take with him. Once that was all said and done, all that were going loaded up into the cart and were on their way to Rome. Antonio managed to get some sleep on the way there, but woke when they finally entered the city at dawn.

The man stretched and helped unload the cart and head to his temporary room. He lied back on the bedding and waited for the party before the games.

"Lovi!" Feliciano said, "Tonight, we're going to a little private party with the gladiators~" he grinned.

Lovino looked at him, "no way… seriously‽" he'd just die for a chance to meet Flamma before the match.

Feliciano nodded, "Yeah, I got us seats at the table with them~" he wiggled as Lovino jumped up and hugged him.

"Now let's bathe and get ready, we should be there soon~"

Lovino nodded and both spent time bathing and choosing outfits to wear to such an event. Lovino couldn't stop himself from wiggling around like a little fanboy at the thought of getting to meet this gladiator everyone talked about so much, the one everyone adored. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd get a bottle of his sweat as well~

The two were soon off, heading to the building the men were staying in. The room was already filled with other people, dying to meet the famed fighter.

They chatted about his conquests in the arena and the way he never spoke, but always had expression.

"Sounds absolutely amazing…" Lovino sighed, sipping his wine as he sat beside his brother.

Feliciano chuckled, "I wonder what he looks like~"

There were already a few gladiators out and talking with the people, chatting them up as other bathed and got ready to join the rest and partake in the meals laid out before them.

"I bet it cost a fortune Feli, how'd you get us in..?"

"The guy owed me a favor~" he said with a large grin.

Lovino snorted and shook his head, "You think he's already in here and we just don't know?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Nah, I think someone's bound to point out someone like that to us." He replied as another gladiator walked in, joining the party.

Lovino sat back and spoke with another well-known gladiator about his fights, which of course pumped adrenaline through him, just listening to the first person account of such battles. Even the losses seemed amazing.

However, his stomach turned when someone cheered out as 'Flamma' entered the room. Lovino spun around to get a good look and he felt the color drain from his face as they locked eyes.

"An-Antonio…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Antonio ran the water over his body and stared into the water. He sighed softly and leaned back to look up at the ceiling. He would have to go out there eventually and face the people with a smile and put up a front that he wasn't considering running off to find Lovino instead of fighting.

He couldn't do that. He'd be caught and killed. He stood up and dried himself off before pulling on his clothing. He ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed softly, looking in a mirror. His chin was a bit scruffy, but he didn't care. As much as he wanted to escape and live with Lovino in happiness, he knew the most likely outcome would be that of Aemilius seeing him and calling for his death.

He shook his head and walked out into the front hall where everyone was already enjoying their meals and drinks and company. He heard the people call out his given name, but his eyes locked onto hazel eyes that nearly broke his heart to see.

"A-Antonio…?" he heard the voice ask softly. He almost lost his composure and tackled the Roman heir to the ground and smothered him in kisses, but he was stuck, frozen in one spot, just staring at him. The baby fat was gone from his face, leaving his face more lean and a bit more angular. He looked thin and almost sickly.

Antonio willed himself to move, though he had no idea what he'd even say to him.

He sat beside him and continued staring at him. He could see the tears welled up in the other's eyes, threatening to fall if he didn't get some answers soon.

"Lovino…" Antonio finally said, shocking everyone who knew that 'Flamma' never spoke a word. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered in a raspy voice. His throat, four years underused, felt odd saying words but it was a flood gate let loose a torrent of apologies and explanations built up under years and years.

"I'm sorry!" He repeated, pulling Lovino into his arms, "I don't know what I did wrong…" he whispered, "Your father's men… they came to us and sold us into slavery and we worked and mama died and papa got himself killed and Dimas died in the arena and I just didn't know what to do…"

Lovino's eyes widened and he instantly wrapped his arms around Antonio and hugged him tightly. He blinked away the tears, not wanting to be seen crying. It wasn't Antonio's fault he'd been gone. It had been his father's doing all along. His father… he clung to Antonio and buried his face in his throat.

Years of longing evaporated into thin air as he enjoyed being in the man's arms once more, "It must've been him who wrote the letters, too…"

"What letters?"

Lovino looked at him, "I wrote to you when you didn't come back. I got a letter back telling me you'd never see me again."

Antonio pressed their foreheads together, "Lovino I never want to leave your side." He said, "I want to get out of this life and live with you forever."

"I'll get you out of there…" he said, "I won't let my father hurt you anymore."

Antonio hugged him close and nodded, "I love you still…" he whispered softly, "I love you always."

Lovino felt his heart burst with joy, "I love you too bastard." He said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He pulled away to eat.

Lovino smiled softly and ate as well. He was eager to get Antonio out of there and possibly just run away somewhere they could have just each other.

Once the meal was completed, everyone was busy getting drunk and laughing and joking loudly. Feliciano had gone home to sleep while Antonio and Lovino sneaked off to Antonio's room and lied on his bedding and kissed softly and slowly, though still managing to convey their desperation to be close and show each other how much they missed each other.

Antonio ran his hand down Lovino now bare back as their kisses became more desperate and sloppy. Lovino moaned against Antonio's lips and traced his fingers over the other man's scars. He had to admit, the idea of having the affection of Rome's most popular gladiator lit a fire in Lovino he couldn't even begin to describe.

Oh the things he wanted to do to Antonio at that moment. He wanted to please him every way he could. He wanted to suck him until the man screamed his name and pulled his hair roughly.

He wished to sit on the man and ride him as Antonio watched, licking his lips.

He imagined himself bending over to let Antonio have him from behind.

Antonio broke the kiss and chuckled softly, sliding his hand over Lovino's thigh, "Someone's eager~" he purred softly, looking at the hardened length Lovino was sporting from his little fantasies.

Lovino's cheeks went bright red as he looked away.

The gladiator hummed softly, recalling the day he'd gone to the games with Lovino and watched the Roman get hot and bothered over the man in the arena. He grinned, knowing he had the same effect on the man. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave him a teasing stroke.

Lovino gasped and moaned loudly, bucking his hips. He looked down at Antonio and frowned, while the man just grinned and did it again, eliciting another moan.

Antonio hummed softly and continued teasing him, "It's a fantasy of yours~, isn't it? To be fucked hard by a gladiator with a reputation~" he purred, looking up at him.

He nodded and bucked his hips again.

"How would you like me to fuck you, Lovi~?" he said, sitting up a bit to press his lips to Lovino's ear.

Lovino shuddered and groaned, "I don't care!' he gasped, each fantasy escaping his brain as he felt his desire take over, "I just want your cock in my ass!" he whined softly.

Antonio pulled him into a fiery kiss as he pinned Lovino down against the bedding. He wasted no time in preparing Lovino, carefully though. It had been an incredibly long time.

As soon as his length was pushed into Lovino, the two stopped a moment to stare at each other and smiled, feeling happy and at peace once more. Antonio was soon enough rocking his hips into Lovino, making the other cry out in pleasure. Their moans mixed in the air, creating a harmony of love, devotion, and pleasure.

By the time the sun rose, Lovino was happily cuddled against Antonio chest, sleeping soundly. Antonio was asleep as well, the first good sleep he'd had since the night before he was taken. He woke and looked around the room tiredly and confused. He saw Lovino in his arms and hugged him closely and gently shook him, "You should go home now.. I have to get ready for today." He said, getting up to pull on some clothing.

Lovino grunted and nodded. He sat up as well and yawned. He pulled his clothes on and pressed a god bye kiss to Antonio's lips, "I'll see you later and then we'll run away and live happy, okay?"

Antonio smiled and nodded, "Okay…" he was less sure of their long and happy life together, but knew he'd see him again later and he'd enjoy watching Lovino grow flustered as he clung to the edge of his seat.

The Roman left the room and quietly left the building through the streets of Rome towards his home for a nice bath and some more rest before he went to the games.

**Author's Note:**

> grandpa Rome's name belongs to OneiraMegala


End file.
